<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with me by Rubiks_Cube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144583">Dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube'>Rubiks_Cube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, extreme sport, ООС</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>этот, в клетчатой рубашке, стал появляться на набережной сравнительно недавно, максимум пару месяцев. и танцевал на своем лонгборде как бог. но никто из тусовки почему-то не знал его имени</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Аргумент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для тех кто не в курсе, лонгборд – это сухопутный серф. его можно разгонять не только на манер самоката или скейта – отталкиваясь ногой, но и выгибая нажимом и весом тела саму доску (она более упругая, чем скейт, но опять же все зависит от разновидности). от скейта лонг также отличает длина, метр – очень усредненный вариант, бывает и длиннее, и совсем малышки. ширина такая, что по доске можно спокойно переходить, не свешивая пятки. плюс подвеска с колесами выше и крупнее. что позволяет довольно сильно разгоняться, и быть доске относительно устойчивой. и у лонга обычно нет тейлов (загнутые нос и хвост на скейте) или они не ярко выражены. на лонге можно делать трюки из скейтбординга, но, само собой, они имеют свои нюансы, потому что доска длиннее и тяжелее. само понятие "longboard dancing" – это как раз переходы и вращения человека на доске, которая в этот момент едет по прямой или делает плавные дуги, как серф. </p><p>а если лень разбираться, вот мини-видео:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fSi8Z51YCE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Смотрите, кто здесь… <br/>
– Снова приехал…<br/>
– Ибо…<br/>
– Кто-нибудь скажите Ибо…<br/>
Ибо с самого обеда, как одержимый, летал в рампе под оглушительный грохот в наушниках, и еще не слышал нестройных обрывков чужих разговоров, которые без лишней скромности можно было обозвать не иначе, как несуровые мужские сплетни. <br/>
Поняв, что естественным путем вытащить друга из его личного вакуума сможет разве что конец света, Юй Бинь бросил на краю рампы вел и подхватил бутылку с водой. О которой Ибо, блестящий от испарины, само собой, позабыл еще в самом начале. Но стоило потрясти ею перед, казалось, остекленевшим взглядом, и в том мгновенно разлился голод. Ибо скатился с очередного радиуса и, спрыгивая на ходу с деки, приземлился всем своим беспокойным жаром в руки охнувшего Юй Биня.<br/>
– Спаситель, – хрипло выдохнул Ибо и присосался к бутылке. <br/>
Вода текла у него по подбородку, кадыку, ключицам и растекалась пятнами по и без того мокрой футболке. Взгляд медленно и неохотно оттаивал, возвращая Ибо из его собственного мира в мир людей.<br/>
– Охренеть не встать, как вкусно, – зашарил он вокруг глазами. – Я что-нибудь пропустил? Сколько времени? <br/>
– Начало десятого, – сверился с часами Юй Бинь. <br/>
– Ого, – хмыкнул Ибо. – И ты еще здесь? <br/>
– Уже собираюсь. Фаньсина жду. У него на районе какие-то диковатые молодчики объявились, хочу проводить.<br/>
– А что, Го Чена и Ци Пэйсиня нет? Они же вместе обычно катаются.<br/>
– В том-то и дело, что нет. Опять потом выслушивать ворчание Пэйсиня, что я пристаю к его «лучшему другу».<br/>
Ибо фыркнул, подавился водой и закашлялся. А следом заржал на пару с Бинем, который делал вид, что заботливо стучит ему по спине, но с такой силой, словно душу пытался из него выбить. <br/>
– Ну, давай тогда, – отпихнул его от себя Ибо и протянул для прощания еще подрагивающую от адреналина ладонь. – Завтра будешь?<br/>
– Не, – покачал головой Бинь. – В конце недели. И на выходных планировал.<br/>
– Тогда увидимся. <br/>
Уже нагибаясь за велосипедом, Бинь мысленно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. <br/>
– Ты перед уходом на набережную загляни.<br/>
– А что там? – нахмурился Ибо.<br/>
– Закат красивый, – хмыкнул Бинь. – И этот твой, в клетчатой рубашке. <br/>
И, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел в сторону других ребят.</p><p>Этот, в клетчатой рубашке, стал появляться на набережной сравнительно недавно, максимум пару месяцев. И танцевал на своем лонгборде как бог. Но никто из тусовки почему-то не знал его имени. Может, из другого города и недавно переехал? – думал Ибо. Он ради любопытства полистал на досуге списки прорайдеров и прочих ютуб и тик-ток знаменитостей, но подходящего лица не обнаружил. Что было странно для техники такого уровня. А еще незнакомец всегда катался один: ни с собой никого не приводил, ни с местными не знакомился, когда вот она – площадка с фигурами всех мастей и шумной компанией – под самым носом. Оператора тоже с ним ни разу не видели, и сам он себя не снимал, а вот случайные прохожие и в особенности местные девчонки бегали за ним с телефонами с завидным рвением. Ведь было на что посмотреть. <br/>
Ибо сам в первый раз обратил на него внимание, потому что тот, проехав мимо, не напрягаясь и как будто немного рассеянно сделал какой-то совершенно заковыристый флип и поехал дальше, мурлыча под нос попсовую песенку, что, видимо, играла в его наушниках. Ибо обернулся ему вслед, а затем и вовсе присел на поребрик неподалеку и потянулся за измятой пачкой сигарет, которой пользовался только в исключительных случаях. Например, как сейчас – глядя на то, как в красно-золотых лучах заходящего солнца между гуляющими парочками скользит по своей метровой доске незнакомый умелец, красиво раскидывает тонкие руки, с обманчивой легкостью кружится и переступает, спрыгивает и снова возвращается на деку. <br/>
– Ты же бросил, Ибо. Что за детский сад? – поморщился, останавливаясь рядом, Ван Чжочэн.<br/>
Но Ибо только молча кивнул в сторону, в которую смотрел. Чжочэн обернулся, потом что-то пробормотал невнятно, нашарил за собой поребрик и, опустившись к Ибо, потянул из пальцев недокуренную сигарету.<br/>
– Как он… Что… Это вообще законно? – ткнул он в незнакомца. – Я такое даже на скейте с третьей попытки делаю. А он…<br/>
Потом к ним подъехал Цзи Ли. А за ним пресвятая троица: Чен, Пэйсинь и Фаньсин. После долгого молчания ехидный голос подал Чен:<br/>
– Я смотрю, у нас тут фанатский слет? Автограф пойдем просить? <br/>
– Тебе не понять, – с надрывом вздохнул Цзи Ли. – У тебя другой вид спорта, – кивнул он на трюковые велосипеды троицы. – А нам, чтобы, как он, катать, остается только батрачить и батрачить. И то не факт, что получится. Здесь талант нужен.<br/>
– Хочешь сказать, у нас талант не нужен? – тут же вспыхнул Пэйсинь.<br/>
– Ой все, – остановил его Цзи Ли. <br/>
Он просто встал на скейт и, не прощаясь, поехал прочь. Они еще полчаса назад все попрощались. Чтобы неожиданно проторчать эти полчаса вместе на набережной. За ним отбыла «конная» тройка. <br/>
– Ты домой-то собираешься? – искоса посмотрел Чжочэн. – Или реально пойдем автограф просить? <br/>
– Не пойдем, – откликнулся Ибо. <br/>
Он в последний раз посмотрел на растрепанную макушку в лопоухих наушниках и закрученную в очередном па клетчатую рубашку и поднялся. <br/>
– Понравился? – хитро улыбнулся Чжочэн.<br/>
– Пошути мне тут, – пригрозил ему Ибо. – Расскажу Хайкуаню, что ты куришь. <br/>
– Черт, – распахнул тот глаза, а затем начал поспешно себя обнюхивать и хлопать по одежде, как будто это как-то могло помочь. – Ибо, ну кто тебя просил… <br/>
– Уж я тебя точно ни о чем не просил, – хмыкнул Ибо и бросил под ноги доску, прыгая на нее. – Бывай.</p><p>Он и в этот раз сидел, наблюдая за тем парнем. Правда, без сигарет и компании. Если выдавалась возможность, он теперь частенько отводил себе полчаса на такую медитацию. Чтобы остыть после собственной катки, дать адреналину утихнуть, а мышцам – отдохнуть перед дорогой домой. Ребята на площадке не упускали случая позубоскалить по этому поводу, мальчишки вообще любят это дело, даже если и повода нет. Зато оповещения о появлении на набережной того самого конкретного лонгборда находили Ибо без осечек. <br/>
Он не собирался подходить к парню. Тот был так увлечен своей доской и музыкой в наушниках, как был увлечен сам Ибо, когда катался. И в такие моменты он терпеть не мог, если его отвлекали. Ибо было достаточно взгляда со стороны. Даже если парень без затей спиной к нему садился на свою доску отдыхать и качал головой в такт. Было в этом что-то завораживающее. <br/>
– Ибо, может, все-таки попросишь автограф. И сразу на груди. А если он согласится, пригласишь его на свидание, – вздохнул в трубке Чжочэн, позвонивший узнать, где он. <br/>
– Твоя удавшаяся личная жизнь плохо на тебя влияет – ты стал сводней, – заметил Ибо, не отрывая глаз от чужой спины.<br/>
– А что толку смотреть? К тому же это первый человек за долгое время, на которого ты вообще обратил внимание. <br/>
Ибо поморщился, потому что невольно вспомнил, из-за кого так вышло, и Чжочэн словно почувствовал это и перевел разговор на безопасную почву:<br/>
– Короче, заезжай на ужин. А то у тебя соревнования скоро, уедешь чёрт-те на сколько. Давай ты надоешь мне заранее, чтобы я не скучал. <br/>
Ибо фыркнул и согласился. Не то чтобы он уже успел соскучиться по Чжочэну, они виделись днем на парах. Но бесплатная, домашняя, приготовленная не тобой еда – это всегда аргумент. <br/>
– Выезжаю. Буду мясо. </p><p>Они как-то столкнулись с этим парнем на выходе из минимаркета «Севен-елевен» недалеко от площадки. Ребята вывалились из дверей, перебрасываясь между собой сендвичами, бутылочками с банановым молоком и плоскими пацанскими шуточками. А парень, прислонив доску к бедру, стоял у них на пути и что-то печатал в телефоне. И Ибо не придумал ничего лучше, чем оттолкнуть Биня, который в этот момент пятился спиной, но не успел затормозить сам. Хлопнули об асфальт к их ногам две упавшие доски. <br/>
– Прости, – осторожно убрал Ибо руки, уже успевшие схватиться за что пришлось. <br/>
Глаза перед ним моргнули, парень стянул на шею наушники и неловко улыбнулся, не понимая, что произошло и почему его ни с того ни с сего обнимают. <br/>
– Прости, – еще раз повторил Ибо, поднял ему доску, подхватил свою и, больше ничего не объясняя, умчался вслед за ребятами. Ему и так эта родинка под губой теперь по ночам сниться будет. А может, это был его шанс, а он все просрал? </p><p>И он бы, наверное, еще долго так бегал и все отрицал, если бы однажды не стал свидетелем, как того парня буквально сдергивают за руку с доски. Без оглядки на его желание, безопасность и целостность деки, отлетевшей в сторону. Ибо ровно полсекунды думал о том, имеет ли право вмешаться, а уже в следующую стоял там, пряча парня с родинкой себе за спину. <br/>
– Что, А-Чжань, уже нового хахаля себе завел? – пузырился перед ним какой-то хмырь. <br/>
Но Ибо без особого усилия толкнул его в грудь, и больше тот не посмел приблизиться, а матерился издалека. «А-Чжань» тем временем не спешил вылезать из-за спины Ибо, неожиданно уткнувшись горячим лбом ему в плечо.<br/>
– У тебя есть предписание не приближаться ко мне, – глухо сказал он оттуда. – Я позвоню в полицию, если ты не уйдешь. <br/>
– Пофиг на твою полицию, – огрызнулся хмырь. – И на твоего нового кобеля пофиг. Он такая же дешевка, как ты. <br/>
– Ну и шел бы тогда, – голос из-за спины совсем сломался, и Ибо вдруг почувствовал холодные пальцы, которые до боли вцепились ему в бок. Будто боялись, что он оставит их. <br/>
– Вали, – тихо, но твердо посоветовал он хмырю, накрывая их своей ладонью. <br/>
– Ибо, – раздался со стороны крик Чжочэна, – все в порядке? <br/>
Судя по лицу глянувшего в ту сторону хмыря, Чжочэн был не один. <br/>
– Нормально, – махнул Ибо. – Я и один прекрасно справлюсь. <br/>
Хмырь явно рассчитывал на неожиданность и то, что жертва будет одна, ему и одного Ибо бы хватило с его широкими плечами и злым взглядом. <br/>
– Это не конец, – прошипел он в попытке оставить за собой последнее слово.<br/>
– Значит, еще увидимся, – повел плечами Ибо. – А сейчас вали нахрен. <br/>
Тот ушел, а нервная дрожь за спиной Ибо осталась. Ибо чувствовал ее всем телом, хотя соприкасался с тем, кто стоял позади, только в двух точках. <br/>
– Эй, – позвал он, осторожно оборачиваясь. – Ты как? <br/>
Подняв на него глаза, парень вдруг резко переполошился и отшатнулся прочь, ломаясь в поклоне. <br/>
– Я очень извиняюсь… – он хотел что-то еще сказать, но только беззвучно открывал рот и закрывал. И жмурился. Ибо без труда разглядел его застывшую спину, спрятанные в кулаки пальцы и за краешек рубашки потянул за собой, подталкивая по дороге чужую доску. В его вещах еще оставалось полбутылки воды, про которую он снова забыл. И сейчас она пришлась им как нельзя кстати. Парень с родинкой без колебаний ухватил ее из рук Ибо, а когда оторвался от бутылки, посмотрел устало.<br/>
– У тебя, кажется, еще сигареты были.<br/>
Ибо с удивлением вскинул бровь, но что-то в пачке еще точно оставалось. Они уселись рядом, но не успели толком закурить, как рядом возник Чжочэн.<br/>
– Ты опять куришь, – прошипел он, почему-то игнорируя факт, что рядом с Ибо парень, с которым он сам же пытался его свести. <br/>
– Если это все, что ты хотел сказать, то я сейчас докурю и сразу брошу. <br/>
– Не все, – огрызнулся Чжочэн, – к тебе тоже гости.<br/>
– Кто?.. – успел спросить Ибо, хотя неприятное предчувствие уже поселилось холодком в районе груди. <br/>
– Конь в пальто, – буркнул Чжочэн и так же внезапно исчез. <br/>
– А это, похоже, мой бывший, – непослушными губами ответил Ибо на вопросительный взгляд. Парень рядом с ним покусал краешек своих, выбросил их сигареты и, воровато оглянувшись, притянул к себе его лицо.<br/>
– Ну, нормальный же аргумент не разговаривать? – быстро пробормотал он.<br/>
– Согласен, – ответил Ибо и поцеловал наконец чертову родинку. Чтобы присвоить уже или пусть уходит и забирает с собой своего хозяина. А лучше пусть они вместе останутся, мало ли какие еще сокровища припрятаны на этом теле. Из наушников на чужой шее играло что-то в очередной раз попсовое, и Ибо без преувеличения чувствовал себя, как в какой-то дораме для школьниц. Но ему нравилось. И никакой конь в пальто за ними так и не явился. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Я не рассыплюсь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Слово за слово, Ибо и сам не понял как – перед глазами будто красной тряпкой тряхнули. Он взлетел на ноги, но Юй Бинь вовремя оказался рядом, отрезая собой и велосипедом неуместную вспышку гнева. <br/>
– Ты чего? – спросил он, глядя как Ибо растирает не особо чистыми руками лицо.<br/>
– Да ничего, – буркнул Ибо. – Недотрах, что ли. Устал как собака. <br/>
Бинь-Биню он мог такое сказать. При своей репутации шутника тот был неглупым и рассудительным человеком, недаром доучивался на психолога. <br/>
– А где этот твой, рубашечный? <br/>
– А я не знаю. Не отвечает.<br/>
– Не верю, что все так плохо, как ты думаешь.<br/>
– Ой, не надо только меня лечить, – скривился Ибо.<br/>
– И не лечу я вовсе. Всего лишь констатирую факт. <br/>
Ибо даже опешил от такой наглости.<br/>
– Факт? – уточнил он.<br/>
– Ага, – широко улыбнулся Бинь-Бинь и показал глазами куда-то ему за плечо. <br/>
Ибо обернулся и увидел на границе площадки знакомую фигуру, прижимающую к себе лонгборд и немного застенчиво вскинувшую в приветствии руку. С рампы засвистели. Ибо стянул с руки напульсник и, не глядя, бросил в сторону звука. Сверху засмеялись. <br/>
– Иди к нам, – на пробу махнул Ибо. <br/>
Не все же Сяо Чжаню скрываться по углам. Местная шантрапа и так Ибо всю плешь проела, что он, мол, прячет ото всех своего прорайдера. Хотя Ибо никого ни от кого не прятал. Сяо Чжань с успехом справлялся сам. <br/>
– Привет, – подошел тот, улыбаясь. – А я, представляешь, телефон утопил. И с ним все контакты. А ноутбук у меня только рабочий, на нем соцсети заблокированы. Так что если ты мне что-то писал за последние несколько дней, то я не видел. – На красноречивое молчание Ибо он нервно почесал бровь и глянул исподлобья: – Надеюсь, там не очень много мата. <br/>
– Так ведь современные телефоны не тонут, – хмыкнул Юй Бинь, пока эти двое пялились друг на друга. <br/>
– Если не ныряют сразу за борт парома, то да, – вздохнул Сяо Чжань. <br/>
Хотя уже видел, как расслабляются плечи Ибо и в глазах проступает знакомый голод. <br/>
– Оставлю вас. Меня, кажись, Фаньсин зовет, – бросил Бинь, отъезжая.<br/>
– В твоих мечтах, – крикнул ему вдогонку Ибо и получил в ответ неприличный жест, который не видел, потому что продолжал гипнотизировать Сяо Чжаня. <br/>
– Что, прямо здесь? – тихо спросил тот.<br/>
– Ну, хочешь, отойдем, – предложил Ибо взмахом руки. <br/>
– Чтобы ты знал, мне раньше не разрешалось даже близко подходить на публике. <br/>
Ибо понятливо кивнул и сам, дотянувшись, потащил его за ворот футболки к себе. <br/>
– Я немного волнуюсь, – еще успел пробормотать Сяо Чжань.<br/>
– А на набережной, значит, не волновался? – спросил Ибо, бессовестно и всем напоказ обнимая его за пояс посреди бела дня. <br/>
– Вспомнил тоже, – округлил глаза Сяо Чжань. – У меня тогда так адреналин фигачил, что я вообще мало что соображал. <br/>
– Соблазнил и не заметил, – с притворным укором покачал головой Ибо. <br/>
Сяо Чжань улыбнулся несмело, но ласково.<br/>
– Тебя не заметишь… – и уже без сомнений потянулся целовать. <br/>
С рампы снова засвистели. Хотя Ибо было совершенно фиолетово. </p><p>Сяо Чжань был слишком мягок, так думал Ибо поначалу. Он без конца улыбался, радовался, как Рождеству, незатейливым подаркам, будто сроду их не получал, в изумлении хлопал глазами на элементарные проявления заботы и был страшно тактильным для того, кто прежде был этого лишен. Ибо смотрел на него, цеплял обрывки каких-то воспоминаний о его прошлом и не мог сложить воедино, не понимал, как Сяо Чжань сохранил себя таким и для кого. А потом вообще узнал, что тот его старше. И не на год-два, а нормально так. Не А-Чжань, а Чжань-гэ. <br/>
Правда, после Ибо вспоминал, что этот слишком мягкий, на его взгляд, человек прошел через гребаный ад и все-таки добился в суде запрета на приближение для бывшего. И тут Ибо терялся. Он пытался уместить Сяо Чжаня в привычную картину своего мира, и у него не получалось.<br/>
Потому что Ибо бы так не смог. Он крутил в голове эту возможность, прикладывал так и эдак, но раз за разом получал на выходе ноль. Из своих последних отношений он уходил через боль и унижение, со скандалами, угрозами, драками, разбитыми об спину досками, грязью в сети и общей компании. Неудивительно, что Чжочэн до сих пор носился с ним, как курица с яйцом. И другие в той или иной степени тоже. Многие из старичков площадки и их сообщества видели, как он вырос из пухлощекого выкрашенного блондинчика в настоящую звезду скейтбординга. А еще – как он вляпался с разбегу в своего богатого ухажера, а спустя несколько лет собирал себя по частям из того, что от него осталось, и заново учился кататься. С тех пор кануло уже две весны, а от флешбеков до сих пор губы немели в ужасе и отчаянии. Впрочем, Ибо больше не боялся. Не за себя по крайней мере. А вот глядя на Сяо Чжаня, ему почему-то становилось страшно. </p><p>– Ты так смотришь, будто я рассыплюсь, – как-то сказал ему Сяо Чжань на его взгляд. <br/>
После короткого замешательства Ибо протянул к нему руку через столик, за которым они сидели, и сомкнул пальцы вокруг его запястья. Тонкое запястье утонуло под широкой ладонью целиком, и, казалось, места под рукой хватило бы и на второе. <br/>
Сяо Чжань наморщил лоб, на его губе притаился мазок сливок от молочного коктейля, что он пил и сейчас машинально продолжал помешивать трубочкой. Ибо так хотелось его слизать, вылизать этот рот целиком, хоть он и не любил сладкого. Но Ибо терпеливо ждал, пока Чжань-гэ прислушивался к тому, о чем он не сказал вслух. Не вспомнить какая по счету безразмерная толстовка, болтающиеся на шее наушники, спутанные ветром волосы, Сяо Чжань смотрел на руку Ибо поверх своей, а потом вдруг поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся, как ребенку. <br/>
– Я не рассыплюсь, Бо-ди. Не нужно беспокоиться об этом. Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы позаботиться о себе.<br/>
– И утопить телефон после нашей первой встречи, – поддакнул Ибо.<br/>
– Ну, не первой, – возразил Сяо Чжань. – Мы и до этого встречались. Ты мне даже банановое молоко как-то купил.<br/>
– Я? – удивился Ибо. <br/>
– Видимо, я не такой заметный без доски, – ухмыльнулся Сяо Чжань. – Я тогда в первый раз пришел погулять на набережную. Слышал, что здесь можно кататься, хотел проверить. А в «Севен-елевен» обнаружил, что у меня нет при себе ни карточки, ни мелких денег, только проездной. <br/>
– Ты уверен, что это был я? – спросил Ибо, потому что у него никак не выходило отыскать этот день в памяти.  <br/>
– И даже улыбнулся мне. Ты в этот момент разговаривал по телефону. Может, поэтому не запомнил. <br/>
– Банановое молоко? – прыснул в кулак Ибо. – Это был самый непристойный подкат в моей жизни.<br/>
– О котором ты даже не подозревал, – зафыркал следом Сяо Чжань. – Зато я тебя запомнил. И узнал среди ребят на набережной. И потом, когда ты приходил… <br/>
– Ты знал, что я прихожу на тебя смотреть? – вытянулось лицо у Ибо и тут же следом разъехалось в зубастой ухмылке: – Выпендривался, значит, передо мной? <br/>
– Конечно выпендривался, куда ж без этого, – не стал отпираться Сяо Чжань. – А еще ты стал для меня своего рода терапией. Я почти год прожил с манией преследования, и ты был первым незнакомцем, под взглядом которого мне не хотелось спрятаться. <br/>
– Как все серьезно, – пробормотал под нос Ибо. <br/>
Ему опять было страшно за Чжань-гэ. Потому что он сам не понаслышке знал, что такое жить оглядываясь. И потому что мог, даже не подозревая о том, одним своим вниманием напугать его. <br/>
– А еще я достаточно взрослый, чтобы пригласить тебя к себе, – вернул его внимание Сяо Чжань. <br/>
Он смотрел на Ибо, будто слышал все его тревожные мысли и готов был звать Ибо из их омута на поверхность снова и снова. <br/>
– Будем смотреть кино и кидаться попкорном? – откликнулся Ибо.<br/>
Хотя в голове были картинки совсем иного толка. Но он не хотел торопиться и торопить. <br/>
– Как захочешь, – улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, вот так разом предлагая все. <br/>
Иногда его зрелость и прямолинейность набрасывались на Ибо неожиданно из-за угла. Ибо недолго думал и нагнулся к Сяо Чжаню через стол. И тот тоже наклонился к нему, полагая, что он хочет ему что-то сказать. Но Ибо подхватил его за шею, добираясь наконец-то до чертовых соблазнительных сливок. <br/>
– Это значит, что ты придешь? – пробормотал хрипло разомлевший от его напора Сяо Чжань. <br/>
– Приду конечно, – сказал Ибо. – Не зря ж ты столько хвостом передо мной крутил. Грех не прийти. </p><p>Они и вправду в тот вечер смотрели кино. Пусть и не целиком. Спасало то, что оба видели этот фильм не по одному разу, когда вслед за обрывками диалогов от внимания ускользали целые куски сюжета. <br/>
Руки Ибо поселились под футболкой Сяо Чжаня, сам Сяо Чжань лежал на Ибо. Было больно и хорошо. Больно от того, как хорошо. И просто хорошо. <br/>
– На ночь не останешься, – вздохнул без вопроса Сяо Чжань, когда Ибо в очередной раз поймал его руки на своем ремне. <br/>
– Не останусь, – подтвердил Ибо, переворачиваясь и подминая его под себя. <br/>
Хотелось кусать и метить, но он выбрал тактику издеваться – едва прикусывая, вылизывал и дул на чувствительную тонкую кожу. Сяо Чжань под ним красиво гнулся, то обещая любые богатства мира, то призывая все возможные кары на голову изверга. Под финальные титры они лежали, тяжело дыша, Ибо гладил Сяо Чжаня по все еще вздрагивающей спине, а Сяо Чжань лениво скользил губами по краю его челюсти. <br/>
– Может, все-таки останешься? – пробормотал он. – Обещаю не приставать. Ты и так меня вы…мотал, чудовище. <br/>
– У меня завтра утром интервью и встреча со спонсорами, – поцеловал Ибо его в лоб. – Тебя я, может, и вымотал, а вот за себя не уверен… <br/>
– Позер, – хихикнул ему в грудь Сяо Чжань и подавился воздухом, когда Ибо прихватил его за зад, вжимая в себя. Снова в момент стало жарко. – Тогда лучше сразу уходи… Ох, боже, нет, Ибо, не уходи… <br/>
Ибо все-таки ушел. На последних крохах выдержки. Всю дорогу до дома ерошил, словно одержимый, волосы, облизывал искусанные губы с чужим вкусом, безбожно залипал на светофорах и думал – как в таком состоянии спать, когда пожар равномерным слоем внутри и снаружи? Но заснул, едва голова коснулась подушки. </p><p>Интервью прошло весело, а вот на встрече со спонсорами ему объявили, что Ибо отправляется в Макао.<br/>
– Что ж сразу не на край света? – съерничал Ибо, благо, дружеская атмосфера располагала. <br/>
– Ну, технически, это край Китая. Так что ты недалек от истины. <br/>
– Истина всегда где-то рядом, – пробормотал Ибо себе под нос. – И на сколько? <br/>
– Как управитесь. Просто привези нам крутое видео. <br/>
– И вылетаю я?..<br/>
– Если нет никаких других срочных дел, то вечером.<br/>
Успею, – подумал Ибо. </p><p>Вечером ему позвонил огорошенный Чжань-гэ.<br/>
– Ибо, это что за чёрт-те что? <br/>
– А чем именно ты недоволен? – решил повыкобениваться Ибо, потому что внутри напротив ныло и скребло. <br/>
– Зачем было покупать мне телефон? Да еще такой дорогой. <br/>
– Считай, что я сделал это в собственных корыстных целях. Чтобы в любое время дня и ночи видеть тебя и слышать в хорошем разрешении. <br/>
– Но… Но почему его привез твой друг? <br/>
Чтобы не напугать тебя кем-то другим, – пронеслось в голове.<br/>
– Потому что мне через час нужно быть в аэропорту, – ответил Ибо.<br/>
Вслед за тишиной Сяо Чжань вздохнул.<br/>
– Это неожиданно. И надолго ты улетаешь?<br/>
– На неделю, – не стал обнадеживать его Ибо. – Только сегодня узнал, а сообщить было некуда. Вот и решил отправить тебе телефон.<br/>
– А сам заехать не мог?<br/>
– Побоялся, что если приеду, то никуда не улечу.<br/>
– Ибо…<br/>
– Обещаю приехать к тебе прямо из аэропорта. – На повисшее молчание Ибо спросил: – С тобой все будет хорошо? <br/>
– Конечно, само собой, – опомнился Сяо Чжань, – даже не думай ни о чем таком. Я уже скучаю, – добавил он едва слышно. <br/>
– Я тоже, – честно признался Ибо. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Невыносимо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Смешно вспомнить, но тем вечером, когда Сяо Чжань предложил Ибо свой беспроигрышный аргумент, они даже не разговаривали толком. Хотя честно попытались. Сяо Чжань первым начинал что-то бодро рассказывать и терялся где-то на середине третьего предложения. Он большими глазами смотрел то на губы Ибо, то на по-хозяйски устроившуюся на его плече руку, то на пальцы, которыми Ибо теребил все, что подворачивалось. А подворачивалось в основном что-то на Сяо Чжане: край его рубашки, рукав, пуговицы, завязки на толстовке. Ибо смотрел тяжело и пристально. Хотя было понятно, что слушает, он даже вопросы какие-то вставлял. Но на очередном объяснении Сяо Чжань снова сбивался. <br/>
В общем, все прошло, как и началось – как в дораме для школьниц – они в основном целовались и держались за руки. Главным осталось то, что незнакомца с его очешуительной родинкой звали Сяо Чжань, и у Ибо теперь был его номер телефона. </p><p>А вот сейчас было не смешно. Потому что эту родинку Ибо видел в телефоне каждый день. Иногда по паре раз, иногда по паре десятков, в зависимости от количества свободного времени и накопившегося напряжения. И все, что Ибо оставалось – лишь смотреть. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему так быстро осточертеет разноцветье огней китайского Лас-Вегаса. Стремительно настолько, что Ибо пожалел о том, что согласился лететь, еще в аэропорту в ожидании рейса. Чжань-гэ вовсю пробовал мощность и возможности нового телефона, о чем примерно отчитывался новыми фото, видео и сумбурными голосовыми сообщениями. Хорошо хоть по фейс-тайму не звонил, Ибо и так уже был готов зубами вгрызться в свою кепку или поползти по гнутой стене на витражный потолок, как в страшном фильме. В нынешнем состоянии он бы, пожалуй, смог. </p><p>И теперь он тосковал в Макао. Город, без сомнения, был очень ярким и запоминающимся. Ибо потом проглядывал отснятый материал и каждый раз ловил себя на мысли – офигеть, как красиво. Но в перерывах от звонка до сообщения от Чжань-гэ это как-то терялось на фоне. Нет, конечно, были и сами съемки, во время которых Ибо катался, как проклятый. В такие моменты он не думал вообще ни о чем. Это как раз было его терапией. И терапия эта уже спасла ему однажды жизнь. <br/>
А потом наступал вечер. Или ночь, если они с командой ловили карнавальную подсветку. Ибо возвращался в номер, заваливался поперек кровати и, глядя в потолок, решал для себя: позвонить Чжань-гэ и опять себе всю душу вытравить своей тоской или не звонить и соскучиться еще больше. Однако если Ибо колебался слишком долго, Сяо Чжань звонил ему сам. <br/>
– Устал? – мурлыкал он в телефон, судя по звуку, удобнее устаиваясь на подушке.<br/>
– Невыносимо, – отвечал Ибо, имея в виду все в совокупности. <br/>
– Я сегодня тоже ездил кататься, – делился Сяо Чжань. – Ребята спрашивали, как у тебя дела. <br/>
– У ребят есть мои контакты для того, чтобы спросить об этом лично, – ворчал Ибо. <br/>
– Все было крайне прилично, клянусь. Юй Бинь – просто солнышко. А Чжочэн на кота похож. Так и хочется ему усы под носом пририсовать.<br/>
– Какие интересные у гэгэ фантазии. <br/>
– Я без подтекста какого, – смеялся Сяо Чжань. – Было приятно пообщаться с кем-то. У меня нет новых друзей, кроме коллег по работе. А старые остались там, где остались. <br/>
– Значит, нам нужно устроить вечеринку, когда я вернусь.<br/>
– Да… Можно. Когда ты вернешься. <br/>
– Скоро.<br/>
– Поскорей бы. </p><p>Сейчас, на расстоянии, они говорили в разы больше, чем в те несколько встреч, что у них случилось. Чаще это были разговоры ни о чем, просто чтобы слышать и видеть друг друга. А, бывало, полуночный недосып уводил их в какие-то неожиданные дали о важном и личном. И говорить так, не в лицо, будто понарошку, какие-то вещи было значительно проще, хотя и не совсем безболезненно. <br/>
– Старых фоток нет, потому что нет ноута, в котором они хранились, – неохотно признался Ибо, когда Сяо Чжань стал расспрашивать его о начале карьеры. – Ну, точнее, в сети они, наверное, где-то есть. Были же соревнования и какие-то общие тусовки. Но у меня архива не сохранилось. <br/>
– Украли? – расстроенно посмотрел Чжань-гэ в телефон.<br/>
– Из окна выбросили, – посмотрел Ибо на красивый вид, открывающийся ему с высоты двадцатого этажа. – Нечего там было потом собирать и восстанавливать. <br/>
Сяо Чжань смешно зажевал свои губы, но спрашивать ничего не стал. <br/>
– Я вообще уехал с одним рюкзаком и доской, – сказал он вместо этого. – С одной стороны и жалко какие-то вещи. А с другой – как представлю себе, что пришлось бы все это собирать и в какой обстановке, и тошнота к горлу подкатывает. <br/>
– Зато сейчас, смотрю, недостатка в вещах у тебя нет, – хихикнул Ибо, вспоминая легкий хаос в квартире Чжань-гэ. <br/>
– Я когда переехал, мне все время чего-то не хватало: то палочек, то кастрюли, то запасных носков. И когда я покупал что-то одно, то про запас брал что-то еще, чтобы не ходить в магазин по десять раз… <br/>
– Поэтому у тебя этих кастрюль целая пизанская башня? И посуды на целый ресторан.<br/>
– И не поэтому. А потому что я готовить люблю. Но носков с того времени я вообще не покупал, до сих пор запас, как на ядерную зиму. <br/>
– А у меня много вещей, потому что спонсоры, – вздохнул Ибо не без удовольствия. <br/>
– Ты совсем себе сам ничего не покупаешь? <br/>
– Ну, почему, покупаю, – задумался Ибо. – Если что-то нравится, что на глаза попалось. Или в интернете заказываю. Но вот специально ходить-выбирать мне лень. <br/>
– Что на глаза попалось, – со скептичной миной повторил Сяо Чжань. – И само в руки прыгнуло, – добавил многозначительно, но без упрека.<br/>
– Гэгэ у меня самый красивый, – громким шепотом сообщил ему Ибо. – Такого даже если искать, ни за что не отыщешь. Я бы даже пытаться не стал.<br/>
– Сделаем вид, что я тебе поверил, – прищурился в ответ Сяо Чжань.<br/>
– Ага, сделаем вид, что я не заметил, куда ты сейчас второй рукой полез.<br/>
Сяо Чжань в телефоне мягко фыркнул и показательно облизал губы. </p><p>В какой-то момент он вдруг перестал присылать обещанные селфи, и Ибо понял, что крыша у него совсем потекла. Была крыша, да вся вышла. <br/>
– Гэгэ, – рычал он в голосовые, – какого хрена ты не отвечаешь на видео-звонки. <br/>
– Чем тебя обычные не устраивают? – перезванивал по старинке Сяо Чжань. <br/>
– Потому что, прости, но я чую какой-то подвох.  <br/>
– Будешь на мне чужие засосы искать? – брякнул Сяо Чжань и сам, похоже, едва не поседел от собственного идиотизма. <br/>
– Это, блин, не смешно, – проскрипел Ибо. <br/>
И телефон в его руке скрипел вместе с ним. <br/>
– Ладно, – вздохнули в трубке. – Перезвони. <br/>
От открывшегося вида Ибо чуть не сел мимо постели. А если бы и сел, то вряд ли бы заметил. Синяк уже желтел, но на светлой коже все равно смотрелся кошмарно.<br/>
– Я все объясню. Никакого криминала, я ударился об стол, когда нагнулся за кошкой.<br/>
– У тебя нет кошки, – в тяжелом приступе паники пробормотал Ибо.<br/>
– Теперь есть. Соседи отдали, потому что переезжают в Тай. Животное проще оставить, чем оформить и оплатить все нужные бумажки. Она взрослая и еще немного волнуется в новом доме. Я просто неудачно нагнулся и… вот. Никто меня не бил, – на всякий случай уточнил он. <br/>
– Покажи.<br/>
– Сейчас, – снова вздохнул Сяо Чжань и пошел по квартире, то и дело вываливаясь из кадра. – Орешек, девочка моя… Кис-кис-кис… <br/>
На экране мелькали то его ключицы, то острое плечо. На нем вообще сверху была только свободная майка и слишком много обнаженной кожи. Ибо еще секунду назад был готов биться в истерике, а сейчас в горле резко пересохло. В отражении зеркала мелькнули такие же голые ноги в коротких спортивных шортах. И это пробирающее хриплое «кис-кис-кис». Ибо до боли сжал переносицу, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то непоправимо стыдное. <br/>
– Вот ты где, – обрадовался в телефоне Чжань-гэ. <br/>
И чтобы не хватать животное одной рукой, потому что другая была занята телефоном, примостился к ней рядом там, где нашел – на собственной незаправленной постели. Обернулся вокруг нее всем своим полуголым телом, поднимая телефон над собой, и улыбнулся.<br/>
– Теперь веришь? <br/>
– Ой, мне в номер стучат. Я перезвоню, – прохрипел Ибо и отключился. <br/>
Стучала только кровь у него в ушах. Капец, – подумал он, – какой же непередаваемый капец. </p><p>Другими словами поездка эта, задуманная спонсорами не столько для дела, сколько в качестве поощрения для любимой звездочки Ван Ибо, чтобы тот сменил обстановку, красиво покатался и просто покуролесил с ребятами ради удовольствия, была Ибо уже поперек горла. Поэтому стоило организатору лишь заикнуться, что материала достаточно и можно выпить по прощальному коктейлю, он с пинка закрыл неразобранный чемодан и свалил в аэропорт. Свой коктейль он и в самолете может выпить. Чтобы в ожидании так не тряслись руки. </p><p>Чжань-гэ встретил его в еще одной безразмерной, ничего не скрывающей майке и других, но таких же коротких шортах. Жарко видите ли. Окна нараспашку, и вентилятор на полную мощность, а ничего не спасает. Ибо молча это выслушал, ссадил с его рук тарахтящую кошку и мягко, но целенаправленно подтолкнул к двери в спальню.<br/>
– Вот так сразу? Даже чая для отвода глаз не попьешь и в душ ради приличия не попросишься? – прошептал Сяо Чжань, глядя на него черными глазами. <br/>
– Я. Тебя. Сейчас. Съем, – ответил Ибо. <br/>
Потому что кроме этого в голове больше ничего не осталось. И его жалящие поцелуи были именно про это. Очень, конечно, хотелось быть в первый раз нежным, но сейчас бы не получилось ни у одного из них. И Ибо пообещал себе быть нежным во второй заход. На крайний случай в третий. <br/>
– В третий обязательно, я проконтролирую, – подтвердил Чжань-гэ между тем, как цапнуть зубами его плечо и со всхлипом запрокинуть голову. Видимо, Ибо бормотал все свои обещания вслух. <br/>
В комнате было жарко, в жадных руках Сяо Чжаня вообще пекло, а в нем самом…<br/>
– Невыносимо, – выдохнул ему на ухо Ибо.<br/>
– Невыносимо – это дро…чить неделю на твой светлый образ… Ван Ибо, – прошипел в ответ Сяо Чжань, вздергивая бедра, чтобы насадиться до конца. Обоих тряхнуло, хотя и так, казалось, трясло не переставая. <br/>
– Даже сам подготовился, – с благоговением шептал ему в шею Ибо, размашисто вбиваясь и в том же ритме оставляя засосы целыми созвездиями. <br/>
– Я бы тебя и вы…любил сам, если бы ты только… заикнулся про чай или что-то такое. <br/>
– Решительный, – восхитился Ибо.<br/>
– Голодный, – громко застонал под ним Сяо Чжань. <br/>
А после окончательно сбился на мантру «Ибо-Ибо-Ибо» и этим только подкинул дров под их общий котел. Горелось им стремительно до кругов перед глазами. <br/>
В последний момент Ибо поймал его плывущий взгляд и смотрел, как в нем рождаются сверхновые. Сяо Чжань не пытался отвернуться и смотрел в ответ, рвано моргая и выдыхая распахнутым растерзанным ртом. И с каждым следующим взмахом ресниц в его глазах разливалось все больше и больше пробирающей, всеобъемлющей нежности.<br/>
– Обалдеть, – просипел он, когда Ибо опустился рядом. – Хочу еще.<br/>
– Сразу? – хмыкнул Ибо, вслепую находя губами собственную метку на его плече. <br/>
– Всегда. <br/>
Ибо с интересом приоткрыл глаз. Подумал о чем-то и хмыкнул.<br/>
– Будешь со мной встречаться?<br/>
– Что? – протянул Сяо Чжань, а потом захохотал. – А до этого мы что делали? Крестиком вышивали? <br/>
– Чтобы ничьих чужих засосов на тебе и про новую кошку я узнавал сразу, как она у тебя появилась. <br/>
– Ах, ну если ты так ставишь вопрос, – согласился Сяо Чжань, – то тогда ладно. Давай встречаться. А еще я ужин тебе приготовил. Голодный? <br/>
– Очень, – сказал Ибо и в этот раз потащил его на себя. </p><p>Чжочэн встретил Ибо на площадке внимательным взглядом и сложным выражением на лице.<br/>
– Ну и видок у тебя, – сообщил он, опережая любые вопросы. – Как будто тебя пару дней били, но ты доволен. И ты что, потерял телефон? <br/>
Ибо разулыбался с такой готовностью, что самому сделалось не по себе.<br/>
– А, понятно, – протянул Чжочэн. – Как съездил-то, будешь рассказывать?<br/>
– Неееееет, – поежился Ибо. – Видео потом посмотришь. Это был тот еще садо-мазо-трип. <br/>
– Становится еще понятнее. Нет, отвечай ты на сообщения, я бы вовсе ничего не спрашивал. А как Сяо Чжань все это пережил? <br/>
– Пережил. <br/>
Наблюдая его осоловело-мечтательный вид, Чжочэн почесал в затылке.<br/>
– Ты уверен, что сегодня сможешь кататься? Что-то я переживаю. <br/>
Но Ибо толкнул его в плечо и вскочил на свой скейт. Правда, проехав пару метров, он затормозил, чтобы обернуться.<br/>
– Мы хотим вечеринку.<br/>
– Мы? – потыкал Чжочэн в себя и Ибо. – Или мы? – вокруг.<br/>
– Мы, – показал Ибо сердечко на уровне груди. <br/>
Чжочэн немного постоял как истукан, а после спрятал лицо в ладони и затрясся плечами.<br/>
– Блин, Ибо, вот ничего ты не умеешь делать наполовину. Влюбленный сопляк. <br/>
– Нахрен пошел, – пропел Ибо, отъезжая здороваться с ребятами. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Разговоры ни о чем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сяо Чжань явился в больницу белый, как полотно.<br/>
– Ты что ему сказал? – обалдел Ибо, разглядев его искусанные губы.<br/>
– Все я нормально сказал, – Чжочэн ненадолго поднял глаза от телефона и уткнулся обратно. – Что у тебя плечо вывихнуто. А не то, что тебя самосвалом переехало. <br/>
– Может, не надо было говорить? – себе под нос размышлял Ибо.<br/>
– Может, конечно, и не стоило отвечать с твоего телефона, но не ответить совсем у меня рука не поднялась. Он так звонил, как будто случилось что-то.<br/>
– Мы сегодня хотели сходить в ту новую итальянскую кафешку на углу. Пасту эротично поесть, вина заказать. <br/>
– Поели, – хмыкнул Чжочэн. – Скажи спасибо, что все-таки вывих, а не самосвал.<br/>
– Спасибо. Хотя мне и кажется странным, что ты так говоришь, как будто это твоя заслуга. <br/>
– Ибо, – наконец добрался до них Сяо Чжань. – Почему ты сразу не позвонил? <br/>
– Во-первых, я был не один, – успокаивающе сжал его пальцы Ибо, но Сяо Чжань – как не заметил – смотрел не отрываясь на руку, что висела на перевязи. – Во-вторых, ты был на работе, чтобы как-то мне помочь.<br/>
– А в-третьих, ты все равно здесь. Так что можешь с чистой совестью забирать его домой, – со стоном потянулся на своем больничном стуле Чжочэн. – Бумажки только не забудьте подписать. И снимок забрать, сейчас вынесут. <br/>
– Ко мне поедешь, – исподлобья посмотрел Сяо Чжань.<br/>
– Поеду-поеду, – не стал спорить Ибо. <br/>
Он понятия не имел, насколько теперь ограничен в подвижности, и проверять в одиночку не хотелось. А хотелось уткнуться, как маленькому, в теплую подмышку и чтобы целовали, где болело. И самому целовать, чтобы убрать со лба эту тревожную складочку. <br/>
– Перестань только так смотреть. Это вывих, а не самосвал.<br/>
Чжочэн сбоку тихо булькнул. </p><p>В такси Сяо Чжань так сжимал его пальцы, что Ибо думал, придется вернуться за новым снимком. А возможно, за новыми пальцами. <br/>
– Я в порядке, – пробормотал он, целуя в теплый висок раз-другой-третий.<br/>
– А я нет, – ответил Сяо Чжань и со вздохом потерся скулой об его щеку. <br/>
– Жалко, что мы остались без пасты и вина, – тоже вздохнул Ибо и съехал по сидению, пристраивая голову на его плече. <br/>
– Давай закажем.<br/>
– Будешь меня кормить? Звучит заманчиво. <br/>
– Бо-ди, у тебя вывих левой руки. Что тебе помешает есть самостоятельно? – на губах Чжань-гэ все-таки пробилась усталая улыбка. <br/>
– Моя наглость, – фыркнул Ибо. – Хочу, чтобы гэгэ меня покормил. Или скажешь, что тебе этого не хочется? <br/>
– Мало ли что мне хочется, – рассеянно обронил Сяо Чжань. <br/>
И Ибо, задумавшись, сник. <br/>
– Ну, блин, – надул он губы. <br/>
– Не вздумай дуться, – коротко коснулся их Сяо Чжань. – Сейчас покой и отдых прежде всего. <br/>
– Ага, покой. Как же. <br/>
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – шепнул ему на ухо Сяо Чжань, ухо тут же покраснело, но в остальном дышать стало намного проще.</p><p>В конечном итоге Ибо был даже рад, что они никуда не пошли. Он первый раз пил что-то с Сяо Чжанем, и оказалось, что под градусом тот выглядел, как ожившая порно-мечта. Это не означало, что он делал что-то особенное или специально. Напротив, он, видимо, так перенервничал, что первые полбокала вина хлопнул буквально залпом. И только после этого на его щеки вернулась здоровая краска, а на губы – мягкая улыбка. Движения стали плавнее, взгляды дольше, он мурлыкал под нос какие-то песенки и даже то, как он чесал спину, закинув руку за голову, выглядело не передать как сладко.  <br/>
На фоне такого пира для глаз Ибо вдруг понял, как на самом деле устал и как тяжело дался ему этот долгий день. От вина на обезболивающие страшно клонило в сон. И когда Сяо Чжань без лишних слов отвел его в постель, Ибо не хотелось ни задушевных разговоров, ни непристойных ласк. Хватило пальцев, что кругами вычесывали ему волосы, и тихого обещания на ухо:<br/>
– Спи, Бо-ди. Завтра будет легче. </p><p>Не то чтобы наутро действительно стало легче. После того как откатили обезболивающие, вообще было неприятно лишний раз пошевелиться. Но за те несколько дней, что Ибо провел в чужой квартире, Сяо Чжань каким-то необъяснимым расчудесным чудом умудрился ни разу не попасть ему под горячую руку. <br/>
Ибо тоже старался не создавать гэгэ лишних проблем. Отсыпался под теплым боком за свою поездку в Макао, тем самым позволяя Сяо Чжаню работать из дома. Приставал, но в меру. Потому что рука и правда болела, и остальные ссадины вместе с ней. И потому что на Сяо Чжаня можно было теперь смотреть не переставая. А еще потому что чувствовал, что даже в такой простой обстановке без взрыва гормонов и каких бы то ни было событий ему было хорошо и спокойно. <br/>
Зато у него появилось время без суеты и в подробностях рассмотреть обстановку квартиры Чжань-гэ: сложенные за неимением стеллажей на полу книги, скромных размеров шкаф, который не вмещал даже тот нехитрый гардероб, что был у Сяо Чжаня, фото из инстаматов, расклеенные прямо на стене, в основном с городскими пейзажами. Сяо Чжань, сидящий на полу с ноутом, лежащий на кровати с книжкой, стоящий у плиты с длинной ложкой, тискающий свою новую кошку при любой удобной возможности. Ибо мог бы к этому привыкнуть, если бы… уже не привык, – понял он. Но для того, чтобы перевозить сюда свои вещи, пространства решительно не хватало. А вот у Ибо места было побольше.  <br/>
– Что за выражение? О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Сяо Чжань его за ужином. <br/>
– Ты хотел вечеринку, разве нет? <br/>
Сяо Чжань посмотрел на него до обидного с жалостью.<br/>
– Прости, но не в твоем нынешнем состоянии.  <br/>
– Я ж не инвалид, – буркнул Ибо.<br/>
– Поговорим об этом, когда ты без шипения сможешь надеть на себя хотя бы футболку. <br/>
– Ой, ну кто там не видел меня без футболки, – беспечно улыбнулся Ибо. – Могу и не надевать. <br/>
– Не в мою смену, – с такой же ласковой улыбкой отрезал Сяо Чжань. <br/>
– Ну да, ну да, – протянул Ибо, стоило Чжань-гэ в очередной раз устроить на руках потянувшуюся к нему с пола Орешек. – Настолько беспомощен, что не могу соперничать даже с кошкой. <br/>
– Ибо, – у Сяо Чжаня аж рука замерла не донесенной до кошачьей головы. И Орешек, не дождавшись, толкнулась в нее сама, разбивая его замешательство. – Ты ревнуешь меня к кошке? – И он, будто издеваясь, запричитал громким шепотом в острое мохнатое ухо: – Не слушай его, он это не со зла. Ты лучшая.<br/>
– Что и требовалось доказать, – обиделся Ибо. <br/>
Ему, конечно, было приятно, что о нем заботились все эти дни, но от навязанного безделья уже ум за разум заходил. <br/>
– Домой хочу, – сказал он и сразу продолжил на мелькнувшее во взгляде беспокойство: – Вещи сменить, не все же в твоих ходить. Да и просто из дома выйти, подышать, голову проветрить. Я позвоню Чжочэну, он может взять машину своего бойфренда на вечер. <br/>
– Если ты так хочешь, – без особой радости согласился Сяо Чжань. <br/>
– Я не сбегаю, – дотянулся к нему Ибо и погладил по руке. – И я не ревную тебя к твоей кошке.<br/>
– Точно? – как-то серьезно посмотрел в ответ Сяо Чжань. <br/>
– Ты вообще что обо мне думаешь? – наклонил голову Ибо.<br/>
– Я бы ревновал, – выдал Сяо Чжань неожиданно. И с виноватой улыбкой добавил: – Хорошо, что у Чжочэна есть парень. </p><p>– А ты что? – спросил Чжочэн, без стеснения раскидываясь на диване. <br/>
– Ну, я малость обалдел, – хмыкнул Ибо, который копался в этот момент в шкафу. <br/>
Так как из рабочих рук была только одна, он выкидывал оттуда неугодные вещи прямо себе за плечо. И угодные тоже, но в другую сторону. <br/>
– А он что? – подал голос Бинь-Бинь от холодильника, благо студия позволяла им делать все это одновременно. <br/>
– А он сидел и смотрел на меня с такой очаровательной виноватой улыбкой. Когда поцеловать хочется больше, чем вникнуть в суть происходящего. Я сначала еще подумал, что он шутит. Но потом засомневался. <br/>
– В ревности нет ничего ужасного, – авторитетно заявил Чжочэн.<br/>
– Это потому что ты сам ревнуешь Хайкуаня к каждому столбу, – ткнул в него Юй Бинь банкой энергетика. – Что вдвойне странно, потому что это он бегал за тобой, а не ты за ним. <br/>
– А ты стойко держался за свои непоколебимые семейные ценности, – поддакнул Ибо. <br/>
– Которые на поверку оказались не такими уж и непоколебимыми.<br/>
– И это говорят мне люди, один из которых сейчас нюхает вещи, чтобы определить степень их чистоты, а второй уже полгода мнется вместо того, чтобы позвать на свидание одного щекастого херувима. <br/>
– А вдруг они с Пэйсинем реально мутят, – возмутился Юй Бинь.<br/>
– И ничего я не нюхаю, – одновременно с ним заворчал Ибо. – Просто от чего-то несет женскими духами, я понять не могу, откуда это в моем шкафу. <br/>
– Потому что у тебя была съемка с косметикой в прошлом месяце. И ты был вон в той розово-желтой фигне, когда вернулся. Нет, левее, еще, ага. <br/>
– Съемка… – задумчиво обернулся Ибо, сжимая в руке толстовку почти кислотного цвета. <br/>
– Мне уже не нравится, – буркнул Чжочэн.<br/>
– О чем вы? – спросил Бинь-Бинь.<br/>
– Они подарили мне краску. <br/>
– Какую?<br/>
– Для волос. Синюю. <br/>
– Нет, Ибо, – застонал Чжочэн.<br/>
И Ибо перевел хищный взгляд на Юй Биня. <br/>
– Конечно да, – согласился тот. – А Чжань-Чжань против не будет?<br/>
– Почему это мое мнение не учитывается, а мнение Чжань-Чжаня тебя волнует? – не сдавался Чжочэн. <br/>
– Ну, Ибо же не твой парень. Хотя если бы мне предложили покрасить тебя, то я бы сделал это без оглядки на мнение Хайкуаня. Просто потому что ты зануда, и в тебя хочется бросить чем-то визжащим, чтобы расшевелить. <br/>
– Псих, – флегматично отозвался Чжочэн.<br/>
– …олог ты хотел сказать. <br/>
– Не-не-не, просто псих. </p><p>Когда Сяо Чжань открыл ему дверь, лицо его вытянулось.<br/>
– Ты уезжал поменять вещи, а вернулся… с синими волосами. <br/>
– Это не простой синий, а королевский синий, – светился, как компактный ядерный реактор, Ибо, однако на затянувшееся молчание резко посерьезнел: – Тебе не нравится? <br/>
– Нравится, – сказал Сяо Чжань, и по глазам было видно – не из вежливости.<br/>
– Но?..<br/>
Для начала Сяо Чжань посторонился, чтобы пропустить его домой. Но когда Ибо не двинулся с места, затащил в квартиру сам. <br/>
– Но? – упрямо повторил Ибо, не желая отпускать его даже из прихожей. Как будто намеревался в случае чего развернуться и уйти. Хотя скорее вытрясти душу здесь и сейчас.<br/>
– Но иногда я за тобой не поспеваю, – вздохнул Сяо Чжань, в растерянности накручивая на палец синюю прядь. – И думаю, не староват ли я для…<br/>
– Ты очумел, – с облегчением и шумом выдохнул Ибо. И хотя в плече чувствительно дернуло, привлек Сяо Чжаня к себе здоровой рукой. – При чем здесь твой возраст? Ты мне нравишься, какой есть. А я тебе?<br/>
– А ты мне, – сказал Сяо Чжань в подставленную шею. <br/>
– Ну и все. </p><p>Уже совсем перед сном у Ибо окончательно отпустило сердце, чтобы тут же прихватить по другому поводу. <br/>
– Красивый, – пристально разглядывал его Сяо Чжань, гладя лицо кончиками пальцев. <br/>
– А раньше не был? – ухмыльнулся Ибо.<br/>
– Я не об этом, Бо-ди. Просто иногда в рутине я воспринимаю это как должное. А когда вспоминаю, какой ты, мне дышать нечем. <br/>
– Прекрати, – отвел глаза Ибо. <br/>
Ему тоже внезапно было нечем дышать, и в горле ворочался упрямый тугой ком. Хотя у него никогда не было недостатка в комплиментах. <br/>
– Не прекращу, – сказал Сяо Чжань, целуя его в беззащитную скулу, щеку, край челюсти, за ухом. – Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что для меня особенный. Хочу быть особенным для тебя. <br/>
– Гэгэ… – замычал Ибо сквозь зубы.<br/>
По телу текло горячее, лишающее воли возбуждение, но прежде всего, чего бы то ни было, он хотел ответить.  <br/>
– Можешь не отвечать. Не сразу, а когда будешь готов.<br/>
– В смысле, когда будешь готов? – возмутился Ибо. – Я готов. Более чем. И давай сейчас не будем шутить и уходить от темы, – пригрозил он на веселье в глазах Сяо Чжаня. <br/>
Сяо Чжань все-таки не смог удержать улыбку, хотя та была вовсе не про веселье, а с нежностью.<br/>
– Мой серьезный диди. <br/>
– Твой, гэгэ. И точка. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Самое интересное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ревность – размышлял Ибо после. Уж точно не к кошке. Ибо и сам ее тормошил постоянно, потому что Орешек отчетливо напоминала своего нового хозяина и о нем. И тоже была не прочь погреться в широких ладонях хозяина младшего. К бывшим? Бред. Не когда Чжань-гэ по утрам смотрел на Ибо так, что от одного его взгляда мир со скрипом останавливался. К коллегам по работе? Еще бредовее. Ибо даже не видел, что Сяо Чжань с кем-то кроме него общается. Он, может, и общался, но вряд ли от Ибо это скрывал. А значит, там все было обычно и скучно. К прошлому? Но ведь именно это прошлое привело Сяо Чжаня к Ибо. <br/>
Ибо никогда не ревновал в своих прошлых отношениях. Потому что доверял по-подростковому безоговорочно. А когда узнал об изменах, было уже все равно. Ему бросили их в лицо, чтобы покичиться и уязвить, а он пожал плечами и продолжил собирать вещи, которые еще не отправились в окно. Ревновать человека, который ему не принадлежал, даже по его подростковым меркам было странно. Того, кто принадлежал, не пришлось бы. <br/>
Так думал Ибо, глядя на Сяо Чжаня посреди собранной ими вечеринки. Тот еще немного смущался поначалу, до первого втиснутого ему в руки бокала. А потом оттаял и улыбался так, что проходящие мимо забывали, за чем шли и куда. Было ли чувство, которое ворочалось теперь в груди Ибо, ревностью? Собственничеством? Недоверием? <br/>
– У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты решаешь задачу тысячелетия, – плюхнулся рядом Бинь-Бинь. – Задачу под названием Сяо Чжань: здесь полюбить или все-таки куда-нибудь унести.<br/>
– Ты испытывал ревность? Как она выглядит? – спросил его Ибо, потянул свою бутылку пива к губам, да так и не донес, сраженный очередной улыбкой гэгэ. И, к слову, был такой не один на ближайшие три квадратных метра. <br/>
– Плохо выглядит. И чувствуется не лучше. Но людям нравится обладать и принадлежать. От разумных пределов до неразумных. <br/>
– Звучит слишком здраво. Ты не нашел в холодильнике пива? <br/>
– Мое пиво при мне, – хмыкнул Юй Бинь. – А то, что я не веду себя, как дурачок, так это потому…<br/>
– …что Фаньсин здесь, можно было и не объяснять.<br/>
– Потому что я не всегда веду себя, как дурачок, Ибо, – пихнул его локтем Юй Бинь.<br/>
– Прямо сейчас твои слова здорово расходятся с делом. <br/>
– А еще прямо сейчас мы увидим наглядное пособие по ревности, не вставая с этого дивана.<br/>
Ибо проследил за взглядом друга, и увидел, как к Чжочэну с Чжань-гэ подходит только что приехавший Хайкуань. Как он, приобнимая, целует Чжочэна в висок и как напрягается Чжочэн, стоит ему заметить адресованную Хайкуаню слишком широкую улыбку Сяо Чжаня. Коллеги по работе, – прочитал Ибо по губам. Как занятно. А Чжань-гэ уже обернулся, чтобы в сотый раз за последние полчаса найти Ибо глазами. <br/>
Не скучаешь? – одними губами спросил Ибо.<br/>
Скучаю, – сверкнул глазами Сяо Чжань, а потом его снова позвали, и он вернулся к прерванному знакомству. <br/>
– Я бы тоже скучал, если бы у меня был такой парень, – без стыда и совести вздохнул рядом Юй Бинь.<br/>
– Как я или как он? – уточнил Ибо со смехом.<br/>
После недолгих размышлений Бинь-Бинь покачал головой.<br/>
– Просто парень, Ибо. Просто, чтобы он был.  <br/>
– Хочешь найдем? – подобрался Ибо и зашарил глазами по сторонам. – Фаньсин!..  <br/>
– Да чтоб тебя… – снялся со своего места Юй Бинь и умчался общаться с кем-то другим. <br/>
На любопытный взгляд Сяо Чжаня Ибо как будто без намека погладил нагретое место рядом с собой. </p><p>Когда он впервые привел Сяо Чжаня к себе, тот долго и с любопытством, как настоящий кот, обходил все углы, тыкаясь носом то в распотрошенный шкаф, то в холодильник, забитый энергетиками. Шарил по столу, заваленному всякой всячиной от каких-то контрактов до истертых колес для скейта, и даже задумчиво постоял над огромной кроватью.   <br/>
Ибо подкрался к нему со спины и уронил на эту кровать их обоих.<br/>
– Ты хорошо смотришься на фоне моих белых стен, – улыбнулся он, тут же забираясь ненасытными ладонями Чжань-гэ под рубашку и оглаживая бока, которые мгновенно покрылись гусиной кожей. – Как в фотостудии, бери да снимай. <br/>
– Да, места… много, – согласился Сяо Чжань, подхватывая его ленивый поцелуй. – Сложно представить, как ты живешь здесь один. <br/>
– С включенным светом, – усмехнулся Ибо.<br/>
– Почему ты боишься темноты? <br/>
Ибо на секунду напрягся, отвел глаза, однако почти сразу вернул взгляд обратно.<br/>
– Потому что однажды ночью меня пытались задушить. Но с тобой же я сплю нормально, – не дал он развить эту тему. <br/>
– А с другими? – мягко посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань. <br/>
Ибо снова помолчал и снова этим дело не закончилось. <br/>
– А с другими я не пробовал. <br/>
– Ты поэтому тогда ушел? Перед Макао.  <br/>
– Вообще я не хотел торопиться. У нас все так сумбурно вышло. Я подумал, что надо как-то притормозить и сделать все по-человечески. И только потом задним числом до меня дошло, что если бы кто-то из нас реально задумался и затормозил, то ничего могло и не случиться. Но сбегать от тебя в случае чего посреди ночи мне тоже не хотелось. Представляю, как бы это выглядело со стороны. <br/>
– Я бы не стал из-за такого думать о тебе плохо. <br/>
– Ты не знаешь, что бы чувствовал на самом деле, – погладил Ибо Чжань-гэ по щеке. – И я рад, что этого не произошло. </p><p>– Почему петух тоже здесь? – буркнул Ибо, разглядев среди гостей подозрительно знакомый вздернутый нос. <br/>
Сяо Чжань на его плече с интересом закрутил головой, будто случайно задевая по коже раскрытыми губами. Ибо поймал их коротким поцелуем и со вздохом отпустил. Это было опасно – дразнить друг друга. Но они все равно дразнили. <br/>
– То есть уже даже не павлин, а понижен до петуха? – заржал Юй Бинь, отвлекая их с гэгэ от затянувшихся гляделок. – Смотри, не ляпни в семейном кругу. Теперь он официально ухаживает за вашей цзецзе. <br/>
– И Чжочэн до сих пор не вынес мне мозг? В чем подвох?<br/>
– Видимо, он тоже еще не в курсе. Не думаю, что Сюань Лу скрывает это специально, а вот не сказать могла. Чтобы не выслушивать лишнего нытья. Я в курсе, потому что с павлином в одной группе, девчонки уже все уши прожужжали. <br/>
– Кто такая Сюань Лу? – спросил Сяо Чжань. <br/>
– Мы с ней и Чжочэном жили по соседству, когда были маленькими, – пояснил Ибо. – Она нам, как старшая сестра. <br/>
– А с Юй Бинем вы как познакомились? <br/>
– На площадке. Ибо сказал мне, что я псих, – ответил Бинь-Бинь, не оборачиваясь. <br/>
На противоположном конце комнаты у окна Фаньсин пытался на спор открыть зажигалкой бутылку пива, и у него не получалось. <br/>
– Подумаешь, немного не угадал, – хихикнул Ибо. <br/>
– Ага, совсем чуть-чуть. <br/>
– Он тогда так падал со своего вела, я думал, он себе шею сломает. <br/>
– Я учил трюк. И ты так же делаешь, когда учишь. Так что не смей меня осуждать.<br/>
– Так же? – прищурился Сяо Чжань. <br/>
С Ибо лишь на прошлой неделе сняли бандаж, и в памяти еще были свежи воспоминания о том, какой ужас Сяо Чжань пережил по дороге в больницу и как изводил его потом Ибо желанием здесь и сейчас, а не потом, когда заживет. Последнее, конечно, добавляло креативности в их и без того едва начавшуюся интимную жизнь. Но в следующий раз Сяо Чжань предпочел бы обойтись без чувства вины, что в запале они могут сделать Ибо больно.  <br/>
– Ну, але, док, а как же врачебная тайна? – возмутился тем временем Ибо. <br/>
– Никаких тайн от близких. <br/>
И не успел Ибо выдать очередное: Фаньсииииин! – как Бинь-Бинь, наученный горьким опытом, уже снова ускакал куда-то вдаль. <br/>
– Это невозможно, надо что-то с этим делать, – пожаловался Ибо. <br/>
Он в целом имел в виду ситуацию с нерешительностью друга. Но так как Чжань-гэ продолжал лежать головой на его плече, чтобы смотреть на него, жаловаться приходилось прямо ему в губы. И как тут было удержаться? Алкоголь с успехом делал свое грязное дело, развращая Ибо из относительно приличного мальчика в греховно неприличного. И когда ему удалось все-таки оторваться от Чжань-гэ, многие в комнате старательно отводили взгляды и обмахивались кто чем.<br/>
– Кажется, мне надо умыться, – пробормотал Сяо Чжань.<br/>
– Я тебе помогу, – соскочил Ибо за ним следом. </p><p>В ванной, несмотря на то, что места там, как и во всей квартире, было предостаточно, их мгновенно припаяло друг к другу. Ибо так вовсе не стал размениваться на вступительную скромность, а сразу запустил одну руку Сяо Чжаню в волосы, а другую – в штаны.<br/>
– Ван Ибо, – выговаривал ему хрипло Сяо Чжань в те короткие перерывы, когда его рот был свободен, – я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом в ванной. Тем более при твоих гостях. Мы с тобой, чай, уже не подростки. <br/>
– Так и быть, сексом заниматься не будем, – послушно согласился Ибо. <br/>
Его бы все равно сейчас надолго не хватило. Он, как оказалось, безобразно привык с Сяо Чжанем ни в чем себе не отказывать: прикасаться к нему и получать прикосновения в ответ. Эти несколько часов на вынужденной социально-приемлемой дистанции утомили его. И они снова получили свое Макао, когда смотреть, но не трогать обоих доводило до белого каления. <br/>
– Тогда что ты делаешь в моих штанах, Бо-ди? – взмолился Чжань-гэ, не предпринимая ни малейшей попытки как-то с этим совладать. <br/>
– Это не секс, гэгэ. Потому что я уважаю твои желания. <br/>
– И свои тоже, как я посмотрю. <br/>
– Будто ты имеешь что-то против, – зашептал Ибо ему на ухо. <br/>
Но Сяо Чжань беспокойно мотал головой, уткнувшись в его плечо. На очередном движении он вскинулся, едва не сталкивая их зубами. <br/>
– Да! То есть нет. Господи, Ибо сделай уже хоть что-нибудь… <br/>
Оправдывая это тем, что он хотя бы минимально заботится о гостях, и сам веселясь от этой мысли, Ибо первым делом заткнул ему рот. </p><p>Их в какой-то степени выручило то, что Сяо Чжаню, который выскользнул из ванной первым, попался навстречу расстроенный Фаньсин. <br/>
– Сяо-лаоши, а вы умеете открывать бутылку зажигалкой? <br/>
– В студенчестве умел, – сказал Сяо Чжань, кое-как наспех приглаживая волосы. – А что ребята? Не захотели учить? <br/>
– Им веселее смотреть, как я мучаюсь, – надул щеки Фаньсин. <br/>
Не мальчик, а натурально херувим, – подумал Сяо Чжань. А вслух сказал:<br/>
– Сомневаюсь, что это сложнее, чем в студенчестве. Пойдем, я покажу. <br/>
Зато стоило Ибо вернуться к гостям, как под бок к нему тут же приземлился ехидный Чжочэн. <br/>
– Если ты думаешь, что никто ничего не заметил, то глубоко ошибаешься. <br/>
– Если ты считаешь, что тогда и сейчас я способен думать, то ошибаешься тем более. <br/>
– Почему это звучит так, будто ты мне пошлятину какую-то втираешь? <br/>
– Не знаю, Чэн-Чэн. И более того – мне все равно. Дай насладиться моментом. <br/>
Ибо откинул голову, прикрывая глаза. Сознание колебалось между расслабленным «утащить Чжань-гэ куда-нибудь досыпать» и взбудораженным «вскочить и продолжить творить какую-нибудь дичь». Быть нормальным и вести светские беседы почему-то не значилось в списке. <br/>
К удивлению Ибо, Чжочэн действительно замолк. Не иначе как снова таращился вслед своему ненаглядному и с кем тот разговаривал.</p><p>В это время в кухонной зоне Фаньсин с успехом справился со своей первой крышкой, которая отлетела четко в лоб не вовремя сунувшегося Бинь-Биня.<br/>
– Нормально, все нормально, – попытался тот улизнуть, однако Сяо Чжань, заметив царапину, настойчиво вернул его обратно. <br/>
– Там в ванной… – я видел аптечку, хотел сказать он, но, краснея, передумал. – Сам схожу. Не дай ему сбежать, – наказал он Фаньсину перед уходом. <br/>
Юй Бинь закатил глаза, но вынужден был остаться.<br/>
На выходе из ванной Сяо Чжаня посетило дежавю. Красивое такое, с синими волосами и зубастым оскалом. Ибо, еще секунду назад медитировавший на диване с закрытыми глазами, стоял, привалившись плечом к косяку, и взгляд его вопреки недавней разрядке был хищным.<br/>
– Что задумал гэгэ? <br/>
– У нас есть Бинь-Бинь и Фаньсин в одном пространстве. Ты же хотел что-то для них сделать. Почему бы не сейчас?<br/>
– Потому что… – красноречиво вздохнул Ибо и спрятал зубы, но не голод в глазах. – Но, само собой, я с тобой и за любые интриги. <br/>
– Спасибо, – дотянулся к нему с поцелуем Сяо Чжань. <br/>
А после Ибо не захотел его отпускать, и на кухню они ввалились единым целым. </p><p>Фаньсин оказался на редкость сообразительным мальчиком. Но с какими-то непонятными пробелами в воспитании и внимательности. Он без задней мысли мог поправить хоть Сяо Чжаня, хоть Ибо по какому-нибудь специфическому факту и при этом ни черта не смыслил в аптечке и не замечал того, как не дыша замирает рядом с ним Бинь-Бинь. <br/>
– А кто тебе самому пластыри клеит? – посмеивался над ним Сяо Чжань, показывая один за другим бутылечки из неиссякаемых запасов Ибо и объясняя их назначение.<br/>
– Мама, – тихо выдавил Фаньсин. <br/>
– А если мама занята? – с трудом сохранил дрожащую улыбку Чжань-гэ, хотя ему ужас как хотелось бессовестно захохотать. <br/>
– Клею сам. <br/>
– Значит теперь будешь делать это со знанием дела, – висел на другом плече Фаньсина Ибо. Выглядело – как демон искуситель. <br/>
Юй Бинь под его взглядом то краснел, то бледнел, но попыток вырваться не предпринимал – смирился. На шумок к ним подтянулся Чжочэн. А следом за ним – Хайкуань. <br/>
– Теперь зааааклеиваем и вуаля! Готово, – Сяо Чжань только комментировал, пока Фаньсин под его руководством лепил пластырь. <br/>
– Ничего, что с Хэлло Китти? – с легким сомнением спросил он у Юй Биня. <br/>
– Почему ты извиняешься? Это мой любимый, – притворно обиделся Ибо. <br/>
– Простите, Ван-лаоши. <br/>
– О боже, ты еще меня шифу назови, – застонал Ибо и полез за пивом, по пути находя Сяо Чжаня загребущей рукой. <br/>
– Да ну хватит, – попытался Чжочэн придавить его дверцей холодильника. <br/>
– От хватит слышу, – скорчил Ибо ему рожу, когда смог освободиться, и все равно обернулся вокруг Чжань-гэ. Это по-прежнему было опасно, но отказать он не мог ни себе, ни смеющимся глазам Сяо Чжаня. </p><p>В конце концов это произошло – Ибо надрался. Может, потому что уже порядком отвык от подобных сборищ. Может, потому что рядом с Чжань-гэ его постоянно бросало в жар и без конца хотелось пить. И пил он, как воду, любое, что попадалось под руку. Благо, воду подсовывал ему сам Сяо Чжань, поэтому все было не так печально, как могло бы. Но Ибо все равно страшно вело. От алкоголя, от жара, от Сяо Чжаня. <br/>
К счастью, к тому моменту, как координация начала его подводить, из гостей остались только Чжочэн с Хайкуанем, Бинь-Бинь и Фаньсин. Первые трое спорили на дорожку о какой-то околонаучной фантастике, а последний внимательно слушал. <br/>
– Почему диди дует губы, будто его кто-то обидел? – погладил Сяо Чжань Ибо по щеке. <br/>
– Когда они уже уйдут? – вопросом на вопрос заворчал Ибо. – Хочу с гэгэ под одеяло. <br/>
– Будешь такое говорить, они больше вообще не придут, – прыснул Чжань-гэ и обнял его за шею. – Потом здесь останемся или поедем ко мне? <br/>
– А чем тебе здесь не нравится? – еще больше надулся Ибо.<br/>
– Мне нравится, – растерялся Сяо Чжань. – Но мы два дня не видели нашу кошку, я немного переживаю. Но если ты хочешь, можем до завтра остаться тут. Или я потом сам съезжу ее проведать.<br/>
После его «нравится», «нашу кошку» и «сам съезжу» Ибо какое-то время смотрел исподлобья и, цепляясь за Чжань-гэ, начал сползать на пол.<br/>
– Бо-ди, – в шоке попробовал остановить его Сяо Чжань.<br/>
– Ибо! – дернулся Чжочэн, прикрывая глаза фейспалмом. <br/>
Фаньсин машинально спрятал лицо в плечо Бинь-Биня. И только Хайкуань посмотрел с вежливым интересом. Очутившись на коленях, Ибо не сразу смог оторвать пальцы от пояса гэгэ – опасался за равновесие. А когда смог, зачем-то зашарил по карманам своих черных джинсов. <br/>
– Давай, – махнул он рукой, пряча что-то в кулаке.<br/>
– Что? – разволновался Сяо Чжань.<br/>
– Руку давай. Можешь еще глаза закрыть. А можешь не закрывать, все равно. <br/>
Сяо Чжань все-таки зажмурился, потому что страшно было, как на приеме у зубного. А вот Чжочэн с Фаньсинем наоборот выглянули из своих убежищ одним глазом, но потянуться за телефоном никто не рискнул. <br/>
По безымянному пальцу Сяо Чжаня скользнуло что-то металлическое. Пиздец, – подумал Сяо Чжань. Дрогнул пальцами, почувствовал, как ободок свободно качнулся на одном из них и как качнулось на нем что-то еще. И только после этого рискнул открыть глаза. <br/>
Ибо жадно и цепко смотрел на него снизу вверх, а на пальце у Сяо Чжаня качался ключ от его квартиры. <br/>
– Ты переедешь ко мне?<br/>
– У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, – просипел Сяо Чжань. <br/>
– И у меня, – судорожно выдохнул сбоку Чжочэн. <br/>
– Это было очень романтично, Ван-лаоши, – едва слышно прошептал Фаньсин. <br/>
– Да или нет? – не слушая никого другого, потребовал Ибо. <br/>
– Конечно да. Не обязательно было всех так пугать. <br/>
– В смысле пугать? – насупился Ибо. – Как будто я могу подарить тебе что-то еще. Вернее могу, и что толку? <br/>
– Верно-верно, – все еще растерянно поспешил успокоить его Сяо Чжань. – Диди выбрал самое важное. Благодаря тебе, у нас будет дом, а благодаря мне – кошка. Достойный обмен?<br/>
– Какой же это обмен, если все будет общее? – наконец улыбнулся Ибо. <br/>
– Почему мне иногда кажется, что ты умнее меня? <br/>
– Может, потому что не кажется? <br/>
– Хватит зубоскалить, вставай уже… – вздохнул Сяо Чжань и потянул, придерживая, его на ноги. – А вам пора, – вежливо, но с очень убедительной интонацией обратился он к притихшим гостям. <br/>
Все как-то разом отмерли и будто вспомнили, как дышать и где они.<br/>
– Ну и ладно. Все равно самое интересное мы уже увидели, – хмыкнул под нос Чжочэн. <br/>
За их спинами Сяо Чжань посмотрел на Ибо и с предвкушением улыбнулся. Самое интересное? Это вряд ли. Самое интересное определенно впереди. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>